


Rudderless

by methamphetamine_liker



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuddling lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine_liker/pseuds/methamphetamine_liker
Summary: Vinny and Evan are the only two left, and the ladder spirals.
Relationships: Evan/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 2





	Rudderless

**Author's Note:**

> major trigger warning for eating disorders also trigger warning im a really shitty writer

Evan lost control to something different than habit. 

The pitch-black sky peeked through the kitchen windows, but soon after it was obscured by Evan turning the light on. The light seemed harsh at first, but his eyes soon adjusted as he began to rummage through the cabinets. Wrappers crinkled in his hands like fire crackling. (Stop it, stop-) His mind whispered. But his body wouldn’t listen; he ate almost as fast as he opened the food. This was exactly what he learned not to do. (You’re way more likely to eat too much convenient food rather than the shit you have to prepare.)

He swung over to the fridge and scanned the contents. (At least get some calcium in your system.) All he grabbed was a handful of shredded cheddar cheese before returning to the cabinets. (It won’t even matter if you just throw it up, dumbass.)

His hands just wouldn’t stop. (STOP BEING A FAT FUCK GOD YOU CAN’T EVEN EAT HEALTHY ANYMORE THAT WAS YOUR WHOLE GODDAMN SCHTICK WHEN THAT CHANNEL STARTED DISGUSTING YOU’RE DISGUSTING) Tears poured down his face when the guilt hit him. Evan closed the cabinets with shaking hands and gathered all of the junk food wrappers lying on the counter. He scrunched them into a ball and tossed the subsequent trash sphere into the garbage.

(Ok wait, one more.) The very same thought that was shouting for him to stop allowed him to go back for more. (Wait no that’s too much-) Overwhelming hunger overtook him again, but it wasn’t natural hunger. It was a rabid, twisted hunger that drove him to eat everything in sight. Another mass of wrappers collected on the counter in moments.

His stomach hurt with fullness, but he would make it hurt with emptiness instead. Evan skulked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a quiet thud. He sank to his knees like a boat hitting the seafloor. 

(Get rid of it.)

He shoved two fingers down his throat and puked up his mistakes. 

(All of it.)

Not all of it came up at first, so he repeated the movement. If there was a way to puke up more than just food he would. Habit, the grief, the pain, his friends suffering, his suffering, all of it would just leave. Alas, the damage had already been done. All that was left to rupture was his stomach. The only thing left to strip away was his teeth enamel. 

“Evan?” The sudden voice and knock on the door startled him. 

Evan jumped back a little and his eyes shot from over the toilet bowl to the door. “Uh-” His fingers barely slinked out of his mouth.

Vinny was still left. The door creaked open and there he stood, alive as could be. “...Do we need to talk?”

“No, no, no, this isn’t what it looks like-”

Vinny must’ve noticed the position he was in, his puffy eyes, two fingers coated in saliva, and the gagging echoing from the bathroom. “Evan, how long has this been going on? Cause I’ve only been staying with you for three days and-” Because he looked like he registered what was happening.

Evan stood up. “It isn’t like that, man-I just-”

“Every night I’ve heard you in here,” His eyes clouded with worry. “And I thought your kitchen seemed off but I didn’t w-”

Tears streamed down his puffy face. “Vin, no-” Evan buried his face in the taller’s chest and sobbed.

“Hey, hey-shh, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you or anything.” He closed his arms around him. “M’ just worried.” Then he lifted a hand and raked his fingers through Evan’s hair.

“Why?” 

“I love you, man.”

Instead of a worded response, Evan pecked him on the cheek. Whether or not Vinny meant that platonically didn’t matter to him, as he was too exhausted both physically and emotionally; double exhausted! It seemed Vinny was too though because he had a tired smile on his face when he followed him to bed. They plunked down onto the mattress and under the mediocre sheets. The sheets seemed better than mediocre with each other’s company though. 

Evan shimmied closer to Vinny. “Hey, dude?”

“Yeah?”

“...Can we cuddle?”

“Pff, yes.”


End file.
